La vida de Zeno
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Algunos drabbles sobre nuestra estúpida bola de luz solar.
1. Chapter 1: Inmortal

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 1: Inmortal

Durante un tiempo, Zeno trató de olvidar quién era.

Él había fingido su muerte antes de abandonar el castillo. Habló con el nuevo sacerdote que había elegido (este podía oír a los dioses, y él estaba agradecido por eso), y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso sería lo mejor. Había quemado a un pequeño buey, esas fueron las cenizas que el sacerdote había llevado a su madre, explicándole una historia que a Zeno se le había ocurrido. Había visto de lejos como el sacerdote entraba en la aldea… Tal vez su madre se había hecho más vieja, mucho más vieja, y él no quería que ella supiera la clase de monstruo antinatural en el que él se había convertido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella le había visto partir esa mañana, puede que décadas, tal vez más. Y, aún así, cuando el nuevo sacerdote se volvió a acercar a él, con su rostro lleno de un dolor que Zeno no podía entender, se había dado cuenta de que había pasado mucho más tiempo del que él había pensado, y se fue, dejando al nuevo sacerdote con sus deberes.

Se fue a las montañas lo más rápido que pudo. Y se quedó allí, comiendo las frutas y las hojas que podía, durante todo el tiempo que pudo. La soledad fue casi suficiente como para volverle loco. Se había escondido en una cueva, apoyado contra la fría pared, y había estado allí durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. En su mente podía sentir las llamadas de los demás dragones, podía sentir el suave pulso de su vida, un ligero resentimiento amargo creció en él. Deseó poder olvidarse de sus hermanos dragones, de la primera generación, deseó poder olvidar que ellos solían sentarse alrededor de una mesa con el Rey Hiryuu y reír...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible olvidar, abandono la cueva, y viajó lo más que pudo, viendo cada paisaje que era posible ver. Se preguntó si eso era lo que Shuten había hecho, con su impresionante pierna. Se preguntó si Abi y Guen también habían viajado, su mente corría por todas las posibilidades.

Ellos habían tenido vidas cortas para ser dragones.

No, no fue así. Ellos habían tenido una vida normal para un ser humano.

Él era el raro.


	2. Chapter 2: Dos mil años

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2: Dos mil años

Habían pasado casi dos mil años. Zeno se estiró a la vez que se apoyaba contra un árbol, dejando escapar un tarareo contenido al sentir que sus extremidades se estiraban un poco y, a continuación, se relajaban. Él se quedó mirando al cielo, repitiendo los últimos siglos en su mente, divirtiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de en lo que finalmente se habían convertido las borrosas personas con las que él había bromeado.

 _Han pasado muchas cosas_ , reflexionó Zeno, cambiando se postura para levantarse. Y luego se detuvo.

Fue casi un tirón que venía de alguna parte que lo le hizo ponerse de pie, lo que hizo que girara su cabeza en la dirección del castillo Hiryuu.

 _Han pasado casi dos mil años_ , pensó, luchando contra el repentino impulso de correr lo más rápido que pudiera hacia el castillo.

 _¿Podría ser que…?_

Él se marchó, sin molestarse en moderar el ritmo. Había decidido que cuanto más rápido llegara allí mejor, la emoción le invadía. ¡Después de dos mil años Hiryuu finalmente estaba regresando!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Él se mantuvo oculto durante los siguientes años, asegurándose de mantener un ojo en la reencarnación de su rey, viendo como la chica crecía. Zeno tenía dudas sobre la niña, al ver como el rey la malcriaba. Él se contuvo, pensando que él no era necesario para la niña, a pesar de que su mente le decía que fuera con ella, que la mantuviera a salvo, ella no le necesitaba.

Cuando la reina murió su determinación casi se rompió, casi se lanzó hacia delante rápidamente, estuvo a punto de revelarse como el Guerrero Dragón Ouryuu. Odiaba ver a la chica triste, y sabía que si pudiera acercarse a ella, podría alzarla en brazos, hacerla sonreír. Y, aún así, antes de que su determinación se rompiera su primo había intervenido, él había sido el sol para ella.

De modo que se quedó atrás.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez más, estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando la niña casi fue secuestrada. En vez de eso se obligó a quedarse atrás, viendo simplemente como su primo y su amigo trabajaban juntos para rescatarla. Él tuvo que aferrarse a su medallón, rechinando los dientes con pesar, murmurando para si mismo que los niños tendrían éxito. Y aún así, él se regañó a sí mismo más tarde esa noche, tirándose del pelo mientras observaba a los niños siendo regañados en el castillo. Casi había vuelto a perder al Rey Hiryuu.

Pero Zeno siguió vigilando, e intervino de manera lenta e irreconocible según la chica crecía. Él se prometió a si mismo, y a la sangre que hervía en sus venas, que iría a su lado cuando ella le necesitara.

Y luego la niña cumplió dieciséis años, y Zeno apenas podía creerse lo que veía.

El primo del rey había matado a su padre, y un grupo la estaba rodeando, preparándose para matarla, o encarcelarla, o algo. Zeno trató de intervenir, pero su guardaespaldas se le había adelantado. Él la llevó fuera del castillo, a su ciudad natal.

Zeno les había seguido, por supuesto. La vida de Hiryuu estaba en riesgo, él nunca abandonaría a su rey.

Y así empezó a ver como la chica intentaba recuperarse. Sintió que su corazón dolía por ella, con ganas de estar a su lado para animarla. Él sabía lo duro que era perder a alguien, incluso después de todos estos años los recuerdos de sus hermanos dragones aún estaban frescos en su mente. Zeno sabía que nunca podría salvar a la chica del dolor, pero aún así había deseado intentarlo.

Y entonces ella se puso de nuevo en movimiento, exigiéndole a su guardaespaldas que fuera con ella. Zeno les había seguido de cerca, manteniéndose atrás por si acaso la chica podía sentirle. (Sin embargo él dedujo que ella no podía hacerlo, o que no sabía cómo. Zeno decidió que eso era lo mejor). Simplemente les observó en el caso de que algo volviera a ocurrir.

Y entonces habían sido atacados en las montañas. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no moverse de su escondite, la vio cortarse el pelo y precipitarse por el acantilado. Por un momento Zeno casi se lanzó para atraparles y amortiguar su caída, pero en lo que lo pensaba ya era demasiado tarde.

Y entonces habían encontrado al sacerdote, quien les habló de los cuatro dragones, de cómo ellos serían la única posibilidad de supervivencia de la chica. Zeno se sintió enojado, agitando los puños hacia el cielo mentalmente.

Y luego se marcharon, llevándose al muchacho con ellos, hacia la aldea de Hakuryuu. Él les había seguido a una distancia segura, fuera del alcance de la vista de los aldeanos, la culpa de la promesa que hizo hace tantos años carcomió su corazón. _Mira, Guen, otra vez estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás?_

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de perderse en sus recuerdos la reencarnación de Hiryuu se volvió a marchar, con el actual Hakuryuu siguiéndola, hablando en voz alta (y podía añadir que muy orgullosamente) de los guerreros dragones. Zeno sintió una ráfaga fría de pánico mientras se concentraba en ocultarse del dragón blanco, clavando sus uñas en el árbol en el que estaba, sintiéndose cada vez mas paralizado mientras el joven trataba de detectar al dragón más cercano, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio solamente cuando éste declaró que era Seiryuu. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para darse a conocer, aún no estaba seguro de conocer las intenciones de la muchacha.

Él siguió detrás de ellos, riéndose de las reacciones del dragón blanco ante las actividades al aire libre, riéndose de las desgracias del grupo por el camino. Varias veces tuvo que callar a su estómago, sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía, muy contento de que los cuatro a los que estaba siguiendo no pudiera oír gruñir su estómago (había estado tan concentrado durante las últimas semanas que se había olvidado de comer. También consideraba que la comida del muchacho olía fantástica y oró porque la reencarnación de Hiryuu tuviera buenas intenciones, ya que se estaba muriendo por probar esos alimentos), y perdió el rastro de ellos durante varios días mientras buscaba comida.

Zeno les siguió hasta la aldea de Seiryuu, tomando la máscara de un vendedor para disfrazarse con ella, siguiendo al grupo a través del laberinto. Vio como Seiryuu se unía a ellos a regañadientes, vacilante, y vio como los cinco hablaban. Se rio de la muestra de afecto de Seiryuu, se rió de la confusión del dragón blanco, se rió del pánico que causó. Sintió pánico varias veces cuando Sieryuu miró directamente en su dirección, le había mirado durante un momento demasiado largo, el alivio le invadía cuando él era llamado para comer o para dormir.

Zeno se quedó atrás y vio como perseguían a Ryokuryuu. Zeno sintió que se reía cuando le vio volando por el cielo, haciendo que Hakuryuu se mareara a menudo. Vio con preocupación como la chica y el muchacho se infiltraban en la base del tráfico de personas, negándose a permitirse intervenir y salvarles por sí mismo.

 _Confía en que tendrán éxito_ , se dijo a sí mismo, viendo como los barcos eran hundidos uno por uno, viendo como el dragón verde era derribado. Él vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo como la reencarnación de Hiryuu derribaba al cabecilla, sintiendo como se recostaba contra el árbol en el que estaba con satisfacción.

Vio como ella se encontraba con su primo al día siguiente, viendo como ella rompía a llorar. Él se mantuvo oculto del grupo, aún más del Ryokuryuu recién llegado, dejó la cuidad detrás de ellos. Les observó y se rió de la tonta poción de amor enviada por la aldea de Hakuryuu, vio como los dragones actuales hacían el ridículo.

 _Supongo que seguir a la señorita no sería tan malo_ , decidió Zeno finalmente, encaminándose hacia el grupo, sonriendo ya ante la comida del muchacho, su boca babeó y su estómago gruñó. _Mientras se trate de la señorita, estará bien._


	3. Chapter 3: Aquí

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 3: Aquí.

Si estaba completamente quieto, podía oír su charla.

Era cierto que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus palabras pudieran llegar hasta sus oídos con facilidad, pero con su estómago gruñendo al nivel que lo estaba haciendo (En serio, ¿cómo no podían oírlo?), estaba teniendo problemas para oír sus palabras. Zeno se apoyó contra el árbol, frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaba… Era Ryokuryuu el que estaba hablando ¿verdad? De todos modos él le escuchó hablar, y luego a los tres dragones (estaba seguro de que eran ellos) se fueron a otra parte para discutir sobre- Bueno, sobre cómo encontrarle.

Y él sonrió.

"¡En realidad no tenéis que buscarme!" Murmuró en voz baja, escondiéndose lo más cerca que podía. "¡Estoy aquí!"

Él se detuvo detrás de un árbol, asomando la cabeza. Los tres dragones (¡Oh, mira lo lindos que son!) estaban acurrucados juntos, hablando rápidamente, discutiendo, de lo que fuera. El guardaespaldas de la princesa desapareció entre los arboles frente a él, seguramente para recoger leña, y la princesa y el muchacho (y si sus suposiciones eran correctas él era la reencarnación de Myeong y si ese era el caso la comida del muchacho hizo que su estomago gruñera aún más) estaban tratando de preparar un ciervo.

Él se quedó atrás durante un momento, observándoles. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Zeno agarró su medallón, tocándole con cariño antes de alejarse del árbol. Él se estiró rápidamente, yendo hacia la señorita y el muchacho, cambiando de postura para arrodillarse junto a ella, presionando sus manos juntas.

 _Todos son tan preciosos_ , pensó, sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que Yona se giraba hacia él confundida. _Gracias por este momento._

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quería aclarar algo. Os habréis dado cuenta de que en este capítulo Zeno dice que Yoon es la reencarnación de Myeong. Esto hace referencia a otro fanfic de MurkyMuse llamado "The Runaway and the Dragon" o traducido " **La fugitiva y el dragón** ", en el que se habla de una reencarnación anterior de Yoon llamada Myeong. Este fanfic ya le he traducido y os animo a que os paséis a leerlo si queréis saber quién es Mieong.

Una vez aclarado esto, muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	4. Chapter 4: La pregunta de los dragones 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 4: La pregunta de los dragones Parte 1

Zeno había pensado que había sido sigiloso durante los últimos tres meses. Él era muy bueno ocultándose, se quitó el polvo de su ropa con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Yona y a Yoon, escuchándoles mientras discutían sobre la comida de esa noche. El corrió hacia delante sonriendo, saltando entre ellos.

"¡Zeno tiene hambre!" Exclamó, enganchándose del brazo de Yoon, dirigiéndole al niño una mirada suplicante. "¿Podemos comer? ¿Por favor?"

"¡Quítate bestia rara, no te agarres a mí!" Yoon resopló, tratando de quitarse al dragón de encima. Zeno se agarró con fuerza, hablando una y otra vez sobre comida. "¡Argh, está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a comer!"

"¡Hurra!"

"Maldita bestia, entonces ve a buscar algo de leña…" Yoon suspiró, consiguiendo que Zeno se soltara. Zeno se despidió antes de marcharse.

"¡Seiryuu! ¡Ven a ayudar a Zeno a encontrar leña!" Le gritó, alzando la mirada hacia el chico silencioso, agarrando su brazo mientras le arrastraba. "¡Zeno puede utilizar los ojos de Seiryuu! Después de todo, Zeno no es muy fuerte, ¿no? Alguien con un poder fuerte sería- ¡Oh! ¡Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu es fuerte ¡únete a Zeno y a Seiryuu!"

ShinAh le siguió con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, y Kija dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras les seguía. Zeno les lideraba con una sonrisa.

Ellos caminaron en silencio, Zeno estiró los brazos mientras caminaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había caminado entre los guerreros dragones!

"… Dinos, Zeno."

Zeno hizo una pausa cuando Kija habló, girándose hacia el dragón blanco. Él sonrió de forma aún más brillante, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

No había muchas cosas que hicieran entrar en pánico a Zeno después de tantos años. Esta pregunta, la única que había estado orando a los dioses porque el grupo no se la volverá a preguntar. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, su sonrisa vaciló un poco, golpeteándose la barbilla.

"¿Ehhh?" Le preguntó, forzando a su sonrisa a permanecer en su rostro. "¡Zeno dijo que él solo estaba viajando! Él se encontró con la deliciosa comida del muchacho y-"

"… Tú nos estabas siguiendo…"

Zeno se paralizó, mirando a Shin-ah, esperando que su rostro expresara su confusión. "¿E-eh? No, Zeno no os estaba siguiendo-"

"¡ShinAh puede verlo todo! Si él dice eso, entonces-"

"¡Zeno piensa que Hakuryuu está siendo tonto!" Él se rió, dándose la vuelta para ocultar la expresión de pánico de su rostro. ¡Seiryuu le vio, por supuesto que le vio…! "¡Zeno había estado vagando alrededor de Awa y él se aburrió! ¿Acaso eso es malo?"

"¡Entonces, ¿cómo es que no te pude sentir hasta hace apenas unos días?!" Le exigió Kija, poniéndose rápidamente en frente del dragón amarillo. "¡¿Cómo es que solo te pudimos sentir cuando estabas cerca de la princesa?! ¡Si realmente estabas vagando cerca de Awa, debería haber sido capaz de sentirte, ¿no?!"

Zeno forzó una sonrisa, levantando el brazo hacia arriba para frotarse el cuello, riéndose suavemente. "¡L-la aldea de Zeno se aseguró de que él estaba bien preparado antes de que Zeno se marchara!" Se explicó rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio. "¡Ellos estaban… preocupados por Zeno… ¡Así que cu-cuando Zeno nació el anterior O-Ouryuu le ayudó a entrenar!"

De todos modos, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien bajo la intensa mirada de Kija. Podía sentir los ojos de ShinAh en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ellos le miraron, el dragón blanco entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba a Zeno. En ese momento él deseo que algo, cualquier cosa, sucediera que le alejara de esos dos.

"… ¿Y qué hizo que te revelaras?"

"¡Zeno percibió que los otros dragones estaban cerca!" Le dijo rápidamente, agitando las manos delante de él. "¡Zeno se imaginó que el Rey Hiryuu había vuelto! ¡A-así que Zeno decidió que lo mejor sería encontrarse con todos!" Él miró a Kija, retrocediendo lentamente. "¿Qué es lo que Hakuryuu tiene contra Zeno? ¿Zeno ha hecho algo para que Hakuryuu esté enfadado con él?"

Kija se quedó en silencio, mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos más, suspirando pesadamente antes de cruzarse de brazos. "… No, es solo que… ¡Tú eres débil! ¿Cómo-"

"El anterior Ouryuu no sabía qué era lo que el dragón amarillo podía hacer." Le interrumpió Zeno. Hizo una mueca, apretando los puños, sintiendo como su estomago ser revolvía ante la verdad de sus palabras. "Ninguno de los Ouryuu anteriores a él lo sabía. A Zeno le han dicho que el poder de Zeno era algo como 'Tienes un cuerpo robusto'. Nadie le explicó a Zeno lo que Zeno podía hacer como Ouryuu. Nadie de a los que Zeno preguntó le ha dicho nada."

Una parte de él, la parte más antigua de él, se estremeció antes sus palabras. Suspiró un poco, mirando hacia otro lado. "En lo que respecta a Zeno, Zeno es débil, pero su cuerpo es muy resistente. ¡Así que Zeno cree que eso es lo que Ouryuu puede hacer!" Con suerte, nunca llegaría el momento en el que Zeno tuviera que demostrar la verdad detrás de su poder. Por mucho que estuviera preparado para ello…

Los ojos de Kija se habían ampliado mientras Zeno hablaba, y después de un momento se lanzó a abrazar al dragón amarillo, sorprendiéndole.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Exclamó, apretando su agarre sobre Zeno. "¡Qué preocupado has debido estar por no saber el legado y el don que el Ouryuu original dejó atrás!"

"S-Sí, Zeno piensa que es… problemático…" Se quejó, recordando el fatídico día que se había convertido en Ouryuu, tantos siglos atrás. _No tienes ni idea de lo que eso me molestaba antes…_ "Ahora, ¿podemos recoger la leña? ¡Zeno se está MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Familia

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 5: Familia.

Había varias cosas de las que Yona estaba segura.

Una de ellas era que Hak era fuerte. Él se lo había demostrado el día en el que se conocieron cuando eran niños hace mucho tiempo. Ella podía mirarle durante horas mientras él practicaba con Kija, los dos se insultaban mientras discutían. Una sonrisa se formaba en su cara cada vez que veía al ex general, más de orgullo que de otra cosa.

La segunda cosa de la que Yona estaba segura era de que Yoon era un genio. Desde que se habían conocido, él se había convertido rápidamente en su amigo. Yoon hacía los platos más fantásticos, creaba los remedios y bálsamos más útiles para curar casi cualquier cosa bajo el cielo. Y él también lo sabía. Ellos se quedaban despiertos durante horas al final de la noche hablando en susurros, discutiendo planes y sueños, cualquier cosa que los dos pudieran imaginar.

La tercera cosa que Yona sabía y mantenía que era verdad era que los cuatro dragones eran las cuatro personas más increíbles que había conocido nunca.

Ella se podía sentar durante horas con Kija, escuchando la historia que le habían contado sobre los cuatro dragones, viendo como el entusiasmo consumía su rostro. ShinAh se sentaba con ellos varias veces, y los dos escuchaban las palabras de Kija como si estuvieran en trance por un hechicero.

Y Yona nunca podría olvidar el silencio y la simple paz que sentía cuando ella y ShinAh se sentaban juntos, espalda contra espalda mientras se sentaban en un silencio compartido, con Ao saltando entre ellos. Una sonrisa se formaba fácilmente en su rostro cuando rememoraba esos recuerdos, recordó la frecuencia con la que ella buscaba la paz que provenía al estar en presencia de ShinAh. A veces ella comenzaba a ansiarlo, sobre todo con su grupo especialmente ruidoso. Las únicas veces en la que su paz era interrumpida era a causa de Zeno o de JaeHa, este último tratando de robar la máscara de ShinAh.

El mismo JaeHa hacía que Yona sonriera, a pesar de sus constantes bromas. Él tocaba música para ella a menudo, los dos se sentaban en silencio mientras él tocaba. Realmente no se decían nada en esas ocasiones, JaeHa notaba que la chica se sentaba y él comenzaba a tocar. Muchas veces otros venían y se unían a ellos, la música de JaeHa había logrado conquistar incluso al energético Zeno.

Y Zeno… Tan solo pensaba en la bola de luz solar y una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de Yona. Zeno era de lejos la persona más enérgica que había conocido, el dragón les ponía una sonrisa en la cara a todos. Él la mostraba las cosas más sorprendentes, ya se tratara de una pequeña flor o un nido de pájaros. Constantemente se sorprendía de cómo él prestaba atención a cosas que los demás pasarían por alto.

Yona estaba segura de estas cosas. Y mientras observaba al grupo que la seguía de buen grado, su sonrisa continuaba creciendo y creciendo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se preguntó qué era lo que hacía que el grupo le gustara tanto.

Les había estado observando antes durante semanas, sonriendo con cariño mientras ellos peleaban entre sí, casi haciendo que él terminara uniéndose a ellos demasiado pronto. Ellos se complementaban como una pequeña familia disfuncional que solo funcionaba bien unida.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que le recordaban mucho a sus hermanos que habían muerto siglos atrás, le recordaban mucho a la familia en la que él había vivido.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, siempre sentía un zumbido de calidez dentro de él cuando veía al grupo, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras les miraba. La sensación simplemente creció cuando se unió a ellos, llegando hasta ellos con la esperanza de que le aceptaran.

Y ellos lo habían hecho.

Era casi como retroceder en el tiempo a la primera vez que había bebido la sangre de Ouryuu. Él se sentía completo al oírles discutir entre ellos, mientras escuchaba a JaeHa y a Kija hablar en voz baja, mientras escuchaba las historias y sueños susurrados por Yona y Yoon por las noches. Se sintió completo viendo como sus amigos bromeaban entre ellos, riendo junto a los demás.

A Zeno le encantaba verles a todos. Él les amaba sinceramente, tal y como había amado a Hiryuu, tal y como había amado a Guen, Abi, Shuten y Kaya. Él les amaba tanto en esos momentos que sentía que su corazón realmente podría estallar, y él expresaba eso, tomando cada oportunidad que podía para abrazarles.

Por mucho que supiera que esto iba a terminar, en apariencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para él, aún rezaba porque este amor nunca se desvaneciera.


	6. Chapter 6: Hecho de oro

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 6: Hecho de oro.

Zeno tenía la esperanza de evitarles a todos. Él pellizcó sus escamas, frunciendo el ceño mientras éstas brillaban bajo la luz del sol. De todas las cosas, habría preferido que su grupo no averiguara esta cosa en particular.

 _Ellos reaccionaron justo de la manera en la que había previsto_ , pensó, tirándose de la ropa para comprobar lo lejos que habían llegado las escamas. Soltó un ligero suspiro, ya que éstas brillaban bajo el sol sobre todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto que lo harían.

Al momento después Yoon se le acercó, Zeno se dio cuenta de que lo hizo lentamente al principio. Él le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Cómo está el muchacho?" Le preguntó, pellizcándose otra escama. Se preguntó que si conseguía pelarse todas ellas éstas desaparecerían para siempre. "¡Zeno estaba preocupado por todos vosotros! ¡Él-"

"Tu ropa está arruinada. Toma esta."

Sin decir ninguna palabra más Yoon empujó un conjunto doblado de ropa a las manos de Zeno. Se giró rápidamente y se marchó de nuevo al campamento. Zeno suspiró, mientras seguía pellizcándose distraídamente sus escamas.

Parecía que incluso Yoon no quería estar cerca de él.

"… Gracias, muchacho…"

Murmuró, viendo como la espalda de Yoon desaparecía entre los árboles.

Él se cambió rápidamente, suspirando mientras se arrodillaba para recoger su bufanda, su medallón y su bandana… Cosas que estaba casi seguro de que no estaban tan destruidas, cosas que podía arreglar. Se enderezó, acariciando el medallón, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que ellos estaban conmocionados, que habían visto volar su cabeza. Se preguntó cuándo podría abandonar el grupo pasando desapercibido, para que ellos no tuvieran que ver eso de nuevo…

"… ¿Zeno…?"

Él saltó sorprendido, girándose para mirar a Yona mientras ella se acercaba, sus cejas estaban fruncidas con preocupación. Una vez más, Zeno sonrió de la forma más brillante que pudo, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido. No podía volver a dejar a su rey.

"¡La señorita ha asustado a Zeno!" Tarareo, poniendo tanto entusiasmo como pudo en su voz. _Actúa como siempre_ , pensó. _No dejes que ella se entristezca_.

Pero Yona solo frunció el ceño mientras le miraba, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrando su cara, tirando de Zeno más cerca para que ella pudiera inspeccionarle. Zeno parpadeó sorprendido y se quedó tan quiero como pudo, dejando que la niña le moviera la cabeza como quisiera.

"… Brillan como el oro…" Murmuró, dejándole ir. "… No estás herido, ¿verdad…?"

Él no pudo evitar reírse, una risa real. "¡No! ¡Zeno está perfectamente bien! ¡Las escamas cubren el cuerpo de Zeno después de que él esté muy herido!" Él volvió a pelarse el brazo, pellizcando las escamas, tratando de quitárselas.

Yona le miró durante un momento. "¿Y qué pasa con tu salud mental? Has estado tratando con esto durante mucho tiempo, solo, ¿estás bi-"

"Zeno está muy bien. ¡Él lo ha asumido! ¡No te preocupes tanto, señorita!"

Yona le resopló suavemente. "Aún así. Lo siento, Zeno. Sé que estás bien, que estas curado, y se que podrías proteger a alguien fácilmente mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona…"

"Zeno esta aliviado de escuchar que la señorita lo entien-"

"Así que no lo hagas."

Zeno se paralizó, mirándola confundido. ¿Ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera? "Zeno no-"

"No hagas esto…" Insistió Yona, arrodillándose y recogiendo una escama que se había pellizcado con éxito. "No dejes que te hieran hasta este extremo. Por favor, solo quédate detrás de mí."

Zeno la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió la boca para responderla, pero se sintió asombrado cuando no salió nada. Yona continuó.

"Sé que estás bien. Tienes una armadura contigo, y estas brillando como oro hilado. Pero por favor, por favor no dejes que esto vuelva a suceder. Mantente fuera del campo de batalla, en vez de eso solo quédate conmigo."

Zeno la miró. El rostro de Yona era serio, sus ojos eran suplicantes. Por un momento Zeno se olvidó de dónde estaba, se olvido de que era Yona la que estaba hablando con él y no Hiryuu. Por un momento se perdió en el tiempo, recordando esa misma conversación, siendo rodeado por los otros dragones.

' _Quédate detrás de mí, Zeno.'_ Le había dicho Hiryuu hacía tantos años, dando un paso delante del chico, protegiéndole de los enemigos. _'Mantente fuera de peligro.'_

Por un momento, Zeno no dijo nada. Vio como la expresión de Yona cambiaba cuando tiró de él hacia un abrazo. Él dejó escapar un chillido agudo, parpadeando por la sorpresa cuando Yona se apretó alrededor de él, negándose a dejarle ir. Lentamente, él la devolvió el abrazo, casi aferrándose a ella.

"… Zeno lo promete, señorita."


	7. Chapter 7: La pregunta de los dragones 2

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **GoldenOuryuuWooly** y se llama " **The Life of Zeno** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 7: La pregunta de los dragones Parte 2.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se produjo la pelea. Las escamas de Zeno habían desaparecido por completo, el dragón pellizcaba su piel distraídamente mientras caminaba por detrás del grupo. A parte de Yona nadie le había preguntado mucho, o había mirado en su dirección. Supuso que aún estaban tratando de procesar lo que habían visto, o procesando lo que él les había dicho desde que se unió a ellos. Si era completamente sincero, Zeno no les culpaba. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Él les había mentido durante meses. Él había sonreído, diciéndoles que no era muy fuerte ( él no lo era, estaba muy seguro de ello), dejando que asumieran que era el más joven del grupo. Él les había mentido y les siguió. Había dejado que Yona resultara herida, y él no pudo hacer mucho al respecto porque él simplemente no estaba preparado para comprometerse con ella.

Así que en realidad, ni una sola vez les culpó por la ley de hielo.

Por supuesto, él lo odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que nadie sonriera cuando hablaba o intentaba animarles. Odiaba como Yoon cogía su tazón antes de que Zeno siquiera pudiera preguntar si podía tomar un segundo plato, limpiándole. Odiaba como Hak y JaeHa se aseguraban de mantenerle lo más lejos posible de Yona, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. Pero él entendía por qué le trataban así. Pensó que se trataba de una especie de castigo.

Casi se debatió sobre marcharse para que ellos no tuvieran que lidiar con él.

La única cosa que le mantenía donde estaba, siguiéndoles, era Yona. Él había jurado que nunca dejaría el lado de Hiryuu mientras Hiryuu viviera, y no importaba que mantuvieran a Yona lo más lejos posible de él, él estaba decidido a permanecer lo más cerca que pudiera de ella.

Tan perdido estaba en estos pensamientos que no vio las ropas blancas frente a él, chocando completamente contra el dragón blanco.

"¡¿Eh?!" Preguntó Zeno, mirando hacia arriba. "¡Hakuryuu! Zeno no te había vis-"

"Lo sabías durante todo este tiempo."

Él hizo una pausa en su discurso, y miró hacia abajo. "… Sí. Zeno lo sabía."

"¡¿Entonces por qué tú no-?!"

Zeno podía escuchar el pesar en la voz del dragón. Los pasos del resto del grupo ya se habían detenido en este punto, para escucharles. Tomando un profundo suspiro, Zeno juntó sus manos delante de él, presionándolas juntas como si estuviera rezando.

"Zeno quería proteger a todos de la verdad."

"¡Me mentiste, Ouryuu!" Zeno se estremeció ante el título, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus hermanos dragones se habían referido directamente hacia él como Ouryuu en ese tono… Se mordió los labios, mirándose los pies.

"Os dije la verdad." Le respondió, negándose a alzar la mirada. Podía sentir los ojos de los demás sobre él, mirándole fijamente, animándole silenciosamente a que se explicara más. "Nadie le dijo a Zeno lo que Zeno podía hacer. Eso es verdad. El dragón Ouryuu nunca le dijo a Zeno nada aparte de que se quedara al lado de Hiryuu e Hiryuu nunca le dijo nada a Zeno."

"¡Pero tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y no parabas de decir que eras débil! ¡Tú probablemente eres el más fuer-!"

"Zeno es débil." Le interrumpió. "Zeno no puede hacer nada a menos que resulte gravemente herido. Shuten y Guen, ambos acordaron que Zeno era débil, y pusieron a Zeno junto a Abi ante el hecho de que ambos debíamos ser protegidos, al igual que Hiryuu…" Los pensamientos corrieron por su mente. "Zeno era un sacerdote antes de convertirse en Ouryuu, Hakuryuu. Zeno no podía luchar. Zeno era el más joven."

"¡Pero tú sabías sobre tú poder! ¡¿Por qué mentiste al respecto?!"

Zeno alzó la mirada, mirando a Kija directamente a los ojos. "¡¿Por qué?!" Le preguntó, apretando sus manos. "¡¿Por qué?! ¡Zeno tuvo que ser protegido al igual que Hiryuu! Cuando Zeno estaba tratando de asegurarse de llevar a Abi a un lugar seguro cuando estaba paralizado, Zeno fue apuñalado. ¡¿Sabes lo repugnante que es ser absoluta y completamente sano, Hakuryuu?! ¡¿Qué tu corazón sea cortado por la mitad y que tres minutos más tarde esté totalmente curado?!"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie más que Zeno sabe eso! ¡Zeno estaba feliz dejando que todo el mundo pensara que su cuerpo era robusto! ¡Zeno no quería ser perseguido como lo fue Abi, solo para convertirse en un alfiletero humano para el resto de su vida antinatural!"

Él no debería gritar, pero lo estaba haciendo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de su rostro mientras hablaba. Él debería haberse recompuesto, y habérselo explicado con calma. Pero no lo estaba haciendo. Los recuerdos de su muy larga vida salieron a la superficie, los recuerdos que él se había esforzado por dejar de lado.

"Zeno, yo-"

"¡Así que sí! ¡Zeno mintió! ¡Zeno esperó a conocer las intenciones de la señorita antes de convertirse en un alfiletero! ¡Zeno nunca dijo nada hasta que no tuvo más remedio!" Su voz se había quebrado, el chico apretó sus manos, clavándose las uñas en la piel. Él miró al dragón blanco antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, frotándoselos.

"Si Zeno hubiera sabido lo que Ouryuu le iba a hacer, Zeno nunca habría bebido la sangre…" Su voz se volvió a quebrar, sus hombros se desplomaron. "Zeno no quería no poder morir. Zeno nunca-"

Unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros sorprendieron al chico. Él abrió los ojos para ver que Kija le estaba abrazando con fuerza, y antes de que pudiera alejarse, más se unieron al abrazo. Hubo suaves murmullos de disculpas, brazos apretándose alrededor de él.

Por un momento recordó la última vez que había visto a sus hermanos dragones, su último abrazo grupal.

Por un momento quiso llorar aún más.


End file.
